


Requited

by sciencefictioness



Series: Blood Apron [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Donor Jesse, M/M, Mentions of Jesse McCree/Shimadas, Vampire Gabriel, Vampire Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: “I want more visits with you,” Gabriel says, staring at Jesse’s skin like he can will the marks that aren’t his own away if he tries hard enough.  “Want to be your only client.  Money isn’t an issue.  Just make it happen.”It helps to phrase it like an order instead of a request.  Flows better.Tastes better in his mouth.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Jesse McCree/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Blood Apron [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420858
Comments: 24
Kudos: 134





	Requited

It isn’t hunger that has Gabriel scowling and furious during the hours Jesse would normally be visiting them and well into that evening. It isn’t hunger that has him irritable the entire week, glaring at his phone when he gets texts from Jesse; none of them are the words Gabriel wants to see.

_ Cancelled on my clients, I’ll be there shortly. Decided not to go to the party. _

_ Would rather feed you instead :) _

Instead Jesse texts his usual pleasantries and links Gabriel vampire jokes that are not anywhere close to funny and trailers to awful looking movies or television shows he wants to watch with them. A picture of himself in a  _ suit,  _ what the  _ fuck.  _

He’ll dress to the nines for some pedigreed snob of a parasite, but not for Gabriel.

It isn’t hunger that has him snarling. Not only hunger, at least.

It is the thought that some bourgeois fuck gets to feed on Jesse at an elitist vampire party while Gabriel is at home with Jack. There is no one sitting between them on their couch or puttering around their kitchen looking for snacks. No lingering taste of blood in Gabriel’s mouth, Jesse’s warmth at his side. None of Jesse’s dumbass commentary on whatever idiotic thing he insisted they watch next, his head in Gabriel’s lap, his hair soft under Gabriel’s fingers. 

Jack had started cooking out of habit the day before only to catch himself and put everything away again. The look on Jack’s face is more tragic than it has any right to be, but Gabriel can’t even tease him.

Jesse smells like goddamn sunshine. It is first addictive, and then infuriating.

It’s been over a thousand years since Gabriel has wanted someone like this, and last time, he gave up everything for it. The adoration of dozens of vampires. The worship of scores of cultists, all of them eager to offer him sacrifices. His safe havens, and well tread hideaways. Gabriel had fallen for Jack, and cast it all aside for the barest chance of keeping him.

He wonders what he would give up this time. If it will be as costly. If he is willing to go so far.

Gabriel doesn’t just miss the taste of Jesse’s blood.

Gabriel just misses  _ Jesse.  _

He’s not about to admit it, but Jack can tell. He doesn’t tease, but he does offer up his throat when they’re tangled up in bed together— feeding on other vampires is a scandalous thing. There is no nutritional value to be had, only the hedonistic joy of drinking. It’s more common than polite vampire society would like to admit in the privacy of a couple’s bedroom, but still shocking enough that no one wants to cop to it in public. Gabriel and Jack are too old, and have been together too long, to flinch at such a thing.

He drinks from Jack like he hasn’t in ages. 

Jack is enough, but his blood is not.

Gabriel is hungry, but it is more than hunger. With Jack, over a millenia ago, it was the single most exasperating thing Gabriel had ever been through— needing something more than blood for the first time in thousands of years. Craving someone when his life would have been simpler without them. Jack had been a nuisance, and a liability, and Gabriel had been unable to resist the urge in spite of the danger it presented. It was stupid, and foolish, and Gabriel ran headlong into it until Jack was finally his. 

It stung like the sea on his wounds, back when he had endured such things. To be weak for some fucking human once in his life was shameful enough, but here he is again.

This is even more dangerous, because it is not dangerous at all. There are no hunters lying in wait for Gabriel, ready to track him through dark woods until the sun starts to swell over the horizon. There are no villagers with torches and pitchforks to burn his safe havens to the ground. There are no vampires desperate to earn Gabriel’s approval by bringing him offerings and unwittingly putting him at risk in the process.

There is only Jesse, open and smiling and eager to please. Jesse with want in his scent and blood like ambrosia.

Jesse who could be his if only Gabriel would ask, but the words stick in his throat like needles. Ruffle his pride like a bird’s feathers in the cold.

Gabriel wants him, but he will not ask.

-

It’s been a few decades since any cultists have tried to wreak havoc in Gabriel’s name. They crop up from time to time, vampire and human alike, invoking the Reaper and arranging various levels of slaughter. Railing against human rights, creating chaos in the name of vampire supremacy. Gabriel is a legend, spoken of in whispers with careful reverence; what kind of legend varies from uprising to uprising.

He’s a long dead vampire they aspire to imitate. He is a spirit of vengeance.

He is out there waiting for the right sacrifice, the right acolytes, the right show of strength. He is waiting, and when the moment is right, he will return from the shadows to raze humanity to the ground and put them back in their places; in cages, ready to feed their betters.

They’re wrong, and they’re annoying, and Gabriel is tired of dealing with the trouble they cause, but some humans throwing themselves at him with their throats offered up wouldn’t be too bad right now. Before he would go weeks without feeding and it would be no hardship. Months, even. Gabriel is old, and he doesn’t  _ need  _ blood very often to survive.

In the few hours before Jesse arrives after a week’s absence, Gabriel wants to crawl out of his skin. It is like the day of his first visit all over, except now it is Gabriel who is pacing back and forth, peeking out the windows, and checking his phone obsessively. 

He can feel when Jesse arrives. It is the kind of pull he has only experienced before after feeding from someone for a much longer time, but stronger. Strong like Jesse’s blood. Strong like Jesse’s scent.

Strong like Jesse. 

Gabriel hates the way he is drawn in, but cannot seem to stop. It  _ is  _ hunger now, with Jesse close again. When he comes over it is always Jack who answers the door, but Gabriel beats him to it this time. His eyes are black, his teeth long, his claws out. 

When he sees Jesse there the sound he lets out is somewhere between a snarl and a purr. Jesse blinks in surprise for a moment, but then a grin slides over his face, smug like always.

“Miss me, Mr. Reyes?”

Gabriel hates him.

Gabriel pulls him inside and down onto the couch, leaving Jack to close the door after them as he tugs Jesse in close. Jesse tilts his head to expose the line of his throat, still smiling wide as Gabriel buries his teeth in the smooth flesh there without preamble. Jesse’s fingers sink into his hair; Gabriel feels the chuckle more than he hears it, vibrating through Jesse’s skin.

“Missed you too, Gabriel.”

Gabriel barely notices. Jesse’s blood is in his mouth and there is nothing else but the taste of it. He swallows, and groans, lapping at the wounds with his tongue and reveling in the shameless want in Jesse. It is there whether Jesse acknowledges it or not; the way he is simmering and ready to boil over.

The way Jesse would come apart for Gabriel, if only he tugged hard enough.

There is more thrall in Jesse than is wise, but not enough to have him drunk on it. There is something else there, too.

It is an aftertaste, almost. Something Gabriel doesn’t notice until he has stopped drinking, and there is a strange lingering flavor on his tongue. It’s not bitter, but neither is it welcome. Gabriel licks over his teeth, then licks up the drops of blood dripping from Jesse’s fresh bite wounds.

“There’s- you- they…” Gabriel laves up another stray drop of blood, brows furrowed as realization hits fully. “Someone fed you their blood,” he says finally. 

There is the unmistakable taste of another vampire’s blood flowing through Jesse’s blood. Not necessarily someone old, but someone  _ strong.  _ Someone had given Jesse their blood, and that was unforgivable.

Mostly because Gabriel wasn’t allowed to do so, but also because it was dangerous. Blood was so much more powerful than a thrall, usually. There was no telling what kind of vampire had done it.

What they did to Jesse afterwards. Jesse squints one eye, shrugging with a smirk.

“Yeah, accidents happen sometimes. S’nothing to worry about.”

Gabriel glares, trying to find words through the fog of Jesse’s blood, no less potent after all these months. 

“Who… who… who did this to you? Did you get hurt? Do you remember anything?”

There are wisps of smoke forming on his fingertips, curling off his clothes, twisting in his mouth. It has been a while since he has needed power, but it lies in wait in him, eager to be unleashed. Like hunting dogs who have spent too long in a kennel.

A beast, hungry like Gabriel is hungry. He wants inside Jesse— his hands in Jesse’s clothes.

His blood on Jesse’s tongue. If Gabriel cannot give Jesse the things he wants to offer, no one else should have the right.

Jesse snickers, rubbing at bite marks on the side of his throat that hadn’t been there the last time they saw Jesse. His eyes look far away, and his voice is wistful.

“Nah, it didn’t  _ hurt.”  _ He sighs, a spike of lust flowing through him so strong Gabriel can taste it in the air. “It was great.” Jesse seems to catch himself, schooling his face into something slightly less giddy. “Don’t like to make it a habit, but it weren’t nothing malicious. Trust me, I was fine.”

Gabriel glares at the bites on Jesse’s throat. He’d been struggling to find a way to broach the next subject without sounding too desperate, but the words spill out on their own easily enough. Someone else is taking too much of Jesse.

Gabriel wants it to stop.

“I want more visits with you,” Gabriel says, staring at Jesse’s skin like he can will the marks that aren’t his own away if he tries hard enough. “Want to be your only client. Money isn’t an issue. Just make it happen.”

It helps to phrase it like an order instead of a request. Flows better. 

Tastes better in his mouth. Jesse flushes, looking pleased and flustered all at once.

“You serious?”

He’s biting his lip, smelling like want. Shy and happy and Gabriel wants to pin him down and fuck him senseless. He nods instead. Gestures with his hands.

“Any time you’d see another client, you come here instead. Whatever hours, whatever frequency. Just me.”

Jesse runs a hand through his hair, glancing between Jack and Gabriel, pink in his cheeks and bliss in his scent. 

“I uh… I have four other clients that I see once every two weeks. They won’t be happy about it, but I’m not opposed to cutting them loose, which would give you two additional visits every week. I do have one pair of clients that I’d be keeping, who I visit every weekend. I’ve been seeing them a while now. It’s a high profile client, and they been with me over a year. I ain’t keen on the thought of cutting them loose. So it would be you three times a week, and my other clients I see once a week. If that’s alright with you.”

Gabriel wants to argue but it feels pathetic to ask who the clients are and why Jesse won’t cut ties with them. If they are the ones whose blood Gabriel can taste in Jesse’s own. They must be; Jesse wouldn’t let just any vampire feed him. There are a pair of  _ high profile  _ vampires feeding from Jesse, strong enough that Gabriel can feel their blood even now, flowing through Jesse’s veins days later. It’s maddening, but there is nothing Gabriel can do it about right now.

Finally he nods, sitting back against the couch.

“You do whatever you need to do on your end, and I’ll pay whatever I need to pay. Just text me the new appointment times when you get it all settled.”

Jesse smiles and lays his head in Gabriel’s lap, looking up at him with soft eyes and white teeth and a mouth Gabriel wants to kiss.

Hates that he can’t.

That Jesse won’t just beg for it and give them both what they want.

“Sure thing, boss. Whatever you say.”

That is a lie; it if was whatever he said, Jesse wouldn’t be keeping any other clients. Jesse wouldn’t even be going home.

He’d be spending his life in Gabriel’s bed, and under Gabriel’s teeth, Jack on the other side of him helping Gabriel take him apart.

If it was whatever he said, Jesse would be his, and not beholden to some blood donor company with an ancient Brazilian vampire ready to step in and put a stake in Gabriel if he so much as breathes on Jesse wrong. Still, it is more than he had before, and Gabriel will take it.

For now.

-

Jack’s crush on Jesse has gone past being funny and shifted well into pitiful. He doesn’t even tease Gabriel for buying up all of Jesse’s client slots; Gabriel had been fully prepared to deal with Jack’s smug amusement, but there is none. Where Gabriel had expected Jack’s wry smiles, there is simply relief.

It means Jesse is at their house three nights a week for a few hours at a time; eating Jack’s food, watching bad movies, dozing in their laps. After a couple of months Gabriel feels positively glutted with power from so much regular feeding. Jack isn’t drinking, but he is thriving all the same. Jesse’s presence is like a balm for Jack.

He is so easy to be around. Always pleased to see them, clean and smelling like unspent need. He’s sleeping with  _ someone—  _ Gabriel can scent it on him, sometimes, but it’s not someone he’s spending every night with. Not someone in his bed regularly. Once a week, maybe.

It seems to line up with his visits to feed his other clients, which makes Gabriel seethe. He doesn’t like it, but he doesn’t have the right to be upset. Jesse isn’t his, yet. Isn’t Jack’s.

Yet.

More visits each week mean Jesse has more chances to try and tempt Jack into feeding. It is a beautiful thing to watch Jack resist, waving off Jesse’s insistence that he doesn’t mind, he wants him too,  _ come on Jack. _

_ I promise I’ll be good for you. _

Jack is hanging on by a thread, and Gabriel is going to be so pleased when it snaps. 

For now, he is content to try and coax Jesse into asking for the things Gabriel knows he needs. There is so much lust in his blood that it is intoxicating— Jesse wants Gabriel. Wants Jack.

Won’t ask for it yet, but that’s alright, because Gabriel is more than happy to make it easy for him.

He starts a couple of weeks into their new arrangement, laying his palm possessively on Jesse’s thigh,  _ thought I might try something new tonight. _

Jesse looks positively decadent pushing his jeans down off his hips and laying himself bare for Gabriel’s teeth. Gabriel goes to his knees, sliding his hands up the insides of Jesse’s thighs. His arousal is unmistakable now, boxers tented as he gnaws his bottom lip and fists his hands in his shirt like he doesn’t know what to do with them. There are bites here, a lot of them, but he doesn’t dwell on it right then.

Gabriel holds his gaze as he sinks his teeth into the soft skin of Jesse’s right thigh. Jesse  _ moans,  _ loud enough to drown out the sound Gabriel makes. The blood pulses over his tongue and Gabriel’s eyes drift closed. 

Jesse’s scent is stronger here. Gabriel scratches his claws through the hair on Jesse’s legs. Feels the way he hitches his hips, fingers tugging at Gabriel’s hair.. Smells the patch of wetness on the thin cotton of his boxers as he is overcome with desire. Gabriel should have done this months ago. He can hear the sound of Jesse’s voice already.

He’ll pull back, and Jesse will say  _ please, Gabriel,  _ and Gabriel will give him everything. Take Jesse into his mouth until he comes, bucking into Gabriel’s throat with a whine. Kissing him with the taste of Jesse sharp on his tongue. It will be so easy. There is more of his thrall in Jesse’s blood than usual, but he cannot help himself. 

When he pulls back Jesse is breathing hard, brushing Gabriel’s hair back from his forehead. His pupils are wide and black. 

Jesse wipes up a stray drop from Gabriel’s chin with his thumb and presses it into his mouth.

“Missed some there, darlin’.”

Gabriel closes his lips around Jesse’s thumb instinctively, lapping at it with a noise that is perilously close to a whine.

Jesse grins and pulls back, tugging up his jeans and fastening his belt into place. Gabriel stays on the floor for a long while, drifting in a haze of Jesse’s blood. Eventually Jesse coaxes Gabriel onto the couch. They watch an hour of a weird science fiction movie before Gabriel realizes  _ he’d  _ been the one knocked on his ass and not Jesse. That his efforts had failed.

He scowls and glares at the television and pulls Jesse against him.

There is always next time.

-

Next time Gabriel welcomes Jesse with a soft smile. Calls him by name, ushering him inside with a gentle hand on the small of his back. After he tucks him into the corner of the couch he leans in and tucks his face into the curve of Jesse’s throat just to breathe, one palm on his thigh as the other works his belt open. Jesse smells like he is catching fire as Gabriel scrapes sharp teeth over his pulse point and unbuttons his jeans before kneeling between his feet and tugging them down.

Gabriel is so easy as he laves over the pulsing throb of blood just underneath the soft skin on the inside of Jesse’s thigh. He is so easy as he sinks in his teeth, letting Jesse watch his eyes be swallowed up in black. So easy as he drinks, groaning into Jesse, sliding his hand up and letting it curl around his hip. The jut of his arousal is obscene. The  _ sound  _ he makes as Gabriel swallows is obscene.

Jesse giving himself to Gabriel is obscene.

Gabriel wants all of him.

Then Jesse cups Gabriel’s face and smiles.

Turns to look at Jack instead.

“You sure you ain’t hungry, sunshine?”

Jack is, and says he isn’t. His eyes are black and Gabriel might as well not exist while they’re staring at each other.

Jesse eats spaghetti and meatballs and they watch a half-dozen episodes of a reality show before he goes home.

Next time, Gabriel thinks, quietly exasperated.

-

There is next time, and the one after that. Again, and again, and again. Days that shift into weeks, then months. Gabriel is so soft with Jesse. He makes eyes at Jack, fluttering his lashes and arching and offering him a drink. Jack always says no, even if it is getting more difficult for him.

Jesse is aching for him. For Jack.

Jesse doesn’t fucking ask. 

-

He feels weirdly frantic now when Jesse comes over, something restless simmering under his skin. 

Gabriel wants him, and he always takes the things he wants, but it feels like a matter of pride now. Jesse, wanting him enough to reach.

Jack chased him across the world. Killed dozens of hunters, even more vampires. Jack became a legend in his own right trying to find Gabriel. Protect Gabriel. Stay with Gabriel. Jesse is no knight in shining armor vanquishing evil from the earth. There are no paintings of him in museums, faded with age, Jack’s vivid blue eyes staring out with no trace of hungry black and his sword sharp and pristine in his hands. No conspiracy theorists on blogs and historians in documentaries theorizing that Jack Morrison, human rights activist, is actually Jack of the Riverlands, near-mythic vampire slayer.

Jesse is a pretty boy in an ugly hat and some old blue jeans that Gabriel unfortunately wants to kiss. The least he can do is make the first move.

Months later and Gabriel is weary but no less determined when they hear Jesse’s knock at the door. Exhausted but no less intent when he presses Jesse into the couch and feeds. Tired but no less resolved when he dresses Jesse again, thinking next time, next time, next time. It has become routine to expect failure. 

It doesn’t even grate like it should anymore.

Jesse is just as determined it seems. He leans back against the couch and looks over at Jack, smiling slow and inviting like always, tilting his head to the side.

“Come sit next to me, sunshine. Have a taste.”

Jack is already shaking his head, eyes only flashing black for a moment. He has gotten better at keeping them in check in spite of the hunger Gabriel can smell in him.

“No, no, it’s okay. You know you don’t need to do that.”

He’s looking at the floor instead of Jesse. Looking at his hands. 

Jesse lets out a disgruntled sigh, which is entirely new. Sucks air through his teeth like he’s annoyed. It gets Gabriel’s attention even through the haze of Jesse’s blood.

Gets Jack’s attention, his brows furrowed and eyes bright.

“You keep sayin’ that when I know you want to take me up on it. You go on and on about human rights and equality of the species but you think I ain’t capable of deciding what I want and what I don’t. If I didn’t want you feedin’ on me I wouldn’t offer.”

Jack is blinking slowly at him, pink high in his cheeks from something besides the flustered want that is usually present. He’s embarrassed for a whole different reason now— that he hasn’t been respecting Jesse’s agency. Hasn’t been taking him at his word.

Gabriel watches it dawn over him, that Jesse feels like Jack’s been condescending to him. 

That Jesse feels like Jack doesn’t respect him. Jack nods his head a few times, eyes stuttering blue to black and back again before shifting over entirely, and Gabriel was right. 

It  _ is  _ beautiful to watch him break.

“Alright,” Jack says, wiping his palms on his jeans, nodding some more. “You’re right. I’m sorry. Sometimes I get so caught up doing what I think is right that I end up in the wrong direction, I guess.” When he looks up at Jesse again, his teeth are already too long in his mouth. “Offer still stand?”

“Oh, sunshine,” Jesse says, tugging the collar of his shirt down on one side. “Always.”

Jack gets to his feet and crosses the room, giving Gabriel a long look until he gets the message and moves so Jack can take his spot on the couch next to Jesse. It’s mostly autopilot that has Gabriel stumbling over to Jack’s chair and sitting down; he is still staring at the two of them. 

Gabriel has been especially gentle with Jesse for the past few months but it is nothing compared to the adoration with which Jack eases a hand into Jesse’s hair and tilts his head to further expose his throat. Jack looks him over, like it is hard to believe he’s allowed to put his hands on him. Part of Gabriel wants to scoff and roll his eyes; this is Jesse’s  _ job.  _ They’re  _ paying _ for the privilege. It isn’t some soft, intimate thing.

It is, though. The way Jack looks at him, touches him. Leans in close and breathes, making a low noise before sinking his teeth into Jesse with agonizing slowness.

Jesse moans, grabbing shamelessly at Jack’s hair to hold him close as he starts to drink. Jack makes a sound that is half growl and half whimper, jaw working. Gabriel knows what that first taste is like; there is no way to be ready for it. 

There is also no way to be ready for the sight of them together— Jesse with his eyes closed arching under Jack’s mouth. Jack nuzzled into his throat, pressing closer and closer, sating a hunger that has been gnawing at him for so long. Years,  _ decades  _ of synthetic, and now he is finally  _ feeding.  _

Something in Gabriel soars.

When Jack finally pulls back, pausing to lap helplessly at the blood dripping from the bite he left behind, his eyes are still pitch black. There is blood streaking down his chin, messy over his lips. His lids are heavy as he tries and fails to blink away the fog Jesse’s blood brings with it.

Then he looks over at Gabriel, drugged and smiling, before glancing back to Jesse.

“Can I kiss you, Jesse?”

Jesse whines like something broken and nods, lips parted as he reaches to pull Jack in again. 

It is just that easy.

_ Can I kiss you,  _ and Jesse is licking into Jack’s mouth, hands fisted in his clothes to keep him close. Sliding around Jack to hold him. Clawing at him like he wants more.

It is just that easy, and Gabriel is watching them press against each other, Jesse opening like he’s been dying for it, making pitiful noises and letting Jack have him. 

It is beautiful. It is infuriating. There are a dozen different feelings running through Gabriel, all of them so vivid it feels like he can’t breathe.

He hasn’t needed air for thousands of years but he is still here, suffocating.

Gabriel loses track of how long they move together— it is not the first time there has been someone else in Jack’s arms, someone else against Jack’s mouth but it has been centuries since they’ve taken another partner, and never someone that felt as important as Jesse. 

It’s the sound Jesse makes, first; a breathy, languorous whine. Then it is the lines of his body. He relaxes, and relaxes, and relaxes, until he is liquid underneath Jack. His mouth slows, movements lazy as Jack kisses him. Jesse’s breathing is heavy, fingers loose in Jack’s clothes. It’s as though he’s been hit with a thrall, but it would’ve been obvious much earlier.

It’s as though he’s had Jack’s blood.

“Jack,” Gabriel says warily, and he breaks away, frowning at Gabriel with furrowed brows and streak of red across his lips. It isn’t Jesse’s blood. It is too dark. It smells all wrong.

Jack realizes what he’s done, horror dawning over his face. Jesse is trying to pull him in for another kiss, pupils blown out hands clumsy. Jack shoves his tongue against the inside of his bottom lip, and Gabriel knows what he finds there; a tiny scrape where his teeth had cut into the flesh. The sharp metal taste of his own blood, now smudged against Jesse’s mouth.

“Oh my god,” Jack says, wiping at Jesse’s lips with his thumb. “Jesse, I am so sorry, I didn’t mean— it was an accident. You got some of my blood. Are you okay?”

Jesse has had a vampire’s blood before, but Jack is old, and strong. It makes the thrall look like child’s play. Jesse is smiling, licking over the stain on his lip and arching underneath Jack. His lids are heavy, his cheeks flushed pink, hair falling in his eyes. Jack is worried, brushing his hair back and cupping his cheek. Gabriel isn’t worried.

Gabriel is furious. He has been boiling with the need to get his blood into Jesse ever since he tasted someone else’s in him. Shaking with the urge to kiss him, and fuck him, and own him.

Gabriel has been waiting, and Jack just reached out and took all the things he wanted.

It was just that easy. Gabriel was just that stubborn. Now Jesse is boneless and blissful and leaning into Jack’s touch, stoned out of his mind without a care in the world.

“S’okay, sunshine. I won’t tell if you don’t. Genji does it all the time, it ain’t nothing to fret over.”

Jack is trying to argue,  _ no, I shouldn’t have, are you sure you’re feeling alright,  _ but Gabriel can’t focus on their conversation. His brain is skipping like a scratched record, all white noise and disbelief.

“Genji?” Gabriel asks, voice full of indignance. “Genji  _ Shimada?” _

Jesse smiles wider, feline and shameless.

“Oops. Yeah. Genji and Hanzo.” He says it fondly, with a pulse of lust and longing in his scent.

Gabriel’s eyes go black, fingernails shifting into claws as he begins to turn into something made of smoke.

  
“The  _ Shimada  _ are your other  _ clients??” _

The ones he’s had for years. The ones he won’t give up for Gabriel. Jesse shrugs one shoulder.

“Yeah, that’s them. What, you heard of ‘em?”

Gabriel cannot hold onto himself. He is made of mist, suddenly, and he coils around Jesse like he can keep him there.

He can still hear Jack sighing.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
